1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket safety apparatus, in particular, the present invention relates to a socket safety apparatus that prevents foreign matters from being plugged into the socket to improve the safety of a socket.
2. Description of Related Art
Sockets are used for conducting power to electric equipments. Because electric equipments are common in our daily life, sockets may be considered a necessity of everyday life. Therefore, due to its importance, the functions of sockets are steadily improved to meet the user's requirements. For example, socket with an anti-dust cover is developed to prevent dust from entering the socket. Common conventional household socket does not prevent children from plugging foreign matters (such as a tiny metal matter—steel wire) into a socket. The children may get an electric shock, although the socket with safety apparatus (or anti-dust cover) is provided.
The safety apparatus (or anti-dust cover) of the prior art cannot effectively prevent the foreign matters from being plugging into the socket. When the plugging angle of the foreign matters is changed or the shape of the foreign matters is changed, the foreign matters can still be plugged into the socket to touch the conducting body and electrically shock the user.